1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of hearing aids and, more particularly, to the use of an existing phone to automatically reconfigure or readjust the performance of a hearing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human auditory system processes sounds from a complex 3-dimensional space via the external, middle, and inner ear, as well as via the complex neural pathways that lead to the auditory cortex within the brain. A measurable hearing loss, due to various conductive, sensorineural or central auditory disorders, affects a significant percentage of the human population, particularly elderly persons. Rehabilitation via hearing aids remains the only viable option for those types of hearing impairments that cannot otherwise be medically treated or surgically alleviated.
Conventional hearing aids are analog or digital devices which filter and amplify sound. The frequency response of the filter can be configured to compensate for the frequency-dependent hearing loss of particular users, e.g., as determined by an audiogram. More sophisticated hearing aids can compress the dynamic range of detected sounds amplifying softer sounds below the threshold of hearing while maintaining loud sounds at their usual levels so that they do not exceed the threshold of discomfort. This compression of dynamic range may be performed separately in different frequency bands.
The custom configuration of a hearing aid, typically performed by an audiologist or hearing aid dispenser, involves selecting the frequency response of the aid as a function of a user's audiogram. However, there are a large number of different programming possibilities which result from the number of available hearing aid types and the many hearing aid parameters that can be varied by control elements or by programming, including elements such as frequency response (for example, edge/shift edge steepness in the base and treble range), gain, cut-off point of the Automatic Gain Control (“AGC”) peak clipping, etc. The large number of programming possibilities has resulted in the situation where the time expenditure required to run through the numerous possibilities to arrive at an optimum adaptation is no longer justifiable.
Typically, an audiologist or hearing aid dispenser matches the performance characteristics of a conventional hearing aid to the hearing characteristics of a user before delivering the hearing aid to the user. In particular, the audiologist or hearing aid dispenser measures the hearing characteristics of the user, e.g., during an office visit and generates an audiogram representing the measured hearing characteristics. Next, the provider fits the device characteristics to the audiogram. This is typically performed after the customer has left because of the length of time involved. Finally, the adjusted hearing aid is delivered to the user.
Due to the effects of aging or other environmental factors, a person's quality of hearing may vary over time. As a result, a customized hearing aid may require periodic adjustments to take into account changes in the user's hearing characteristics. This adjustment requires the user to remove and return the hearing aid for refitting or to travel to the audiologist or hearing aid dispenser where the fitting process can be performed. Both situations entail a considerable inconvenience, depending on where the user and the audiologist or hearing aid dispenser are located. Furthermore, if the user mails the hearing aid to the audiologist or hearing aid dispenser for fitting, the user will be without their hearing aid while the fitting is being performed. Moreover, without having the user present during the fitting, at best the fitting will be an approximation of the user's hearing characteristics limited by the accuracy of the audiogram.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire to minimize the drawbacks associated with adjusting the hearing aid to compensate for changes over time in the hearing characteristics of a user.